


The Story of Setsuna

by MizKTakase



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Setsuna Sakurazaki and how she saved her friend from a bunch of lizardmen.  A museum curator tells the story of her legend, and how she disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Chisame!”  A girl cried out, “Chisame!  Are you home?”

A girl with glasses and brown hair, named Chisame, appeared by her window, feeling tired like she already woke up.

“What do you want, Chiu?”  Chisame growled.

“I haven’t seen you in a week, Chisame,” Chiu, a girl with pink hair and fox ears, called out, “Chiu grew worried about you!”

Chisame sighed, “Wish I could.  My parents grounded me.”

“How?”

“I was doing my homework and I accidentally swatted a textbook onto dad’s head.  A fly flew by, but he didn’t listen.  I couldn’t get out for a week.”

Chiu was sad.

“Aw, I’m sad that you didn’t come with me to our school trip,” she said.

Chisame added, “Did I forget to mention that I was ungrounded, but came up with a fever?”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Chiu said.

“I was bedridden for days.  But I managed to recover well.”

She then asked Chiu, “Hey, weren’t not going to that _Museum of Japanese Combat_ , right?  I totally wanted to see the exhibits on some types of swords and weapons.  In fact, I wanted to do a blog about certain legends in sword fighting.”

“You missed it, Chisame!  The trip was yesterday!”

“Then why are _you_ here???”

“I felt bad about seeing you gone for a week or two, so I thought maybe I’d invite you to come with me to the museum.”

Chisame groaned, “Aw, man!  Curse my sickness!  But at the very least, you didn’t forget about me, since I was sick.”

“So, are you coming, or not?”  Chiu asked.

“Sure!  Give me ten minutes!”  She cried out

She rushed down to the closet and changed.

**XXXXX**

They were walking down the road.  Chiu then asked, “So, how come you are obsessed over certain weapons?  Wasn’t your dream to become a net idol?”

“No, my parents said that it was completely perverted,” Chisame sighed, “Maybe when I’m older, I’ll be able to become a popular idol.”

Chiu then pulled out a red heart-shaped pendant.

“Whoa!  Where did you get that?”  Chisame asked her.

Chiu responded, “I found it in my backyard, after I did the garden.  Chiu was curious to know who it belonged to, but I’d figured that you can have it.”

Chisame slinked away, “Sorry, but that gaudy, yet gauche, trinket is not for me.”

Chiu put it away, as they arrived at the museum.

**XXXXX**

As they arrived, they appeared in a huge room with different swords and weapons from the old days of Japan.  Chiu then thought that she would touch it, but it would really hurt.  She stepped away and was very uneasy.

“Chiu feels worried.  I cannot touch these items,” she whimpered.

“How so?”  Chisame asked.

“One:  _They are too sharp!_   Two:  _I know my place; I cannot touch the exhibits_.”

“Chiu, this is the finest sharp knives in the world.  They aren’t steak knives.  I mean, look at this sword.  This long katana, with a dragon print, must be from the 600s.”

“I’m going with 1600s for this.  Is that the reason why you’re flunking Japanese History?”

“So sue me!  I was just trying to observe some beautiful weapons.”

Chisame then looked at two broadswords, with the handles embedded in diamonds, and read the inscription:

_“The Emperor’s favorite swords, during the Edo era.”_

She huffed, “I’ll bet no one in that era wanted to steal these items.  Look at those rubies and diamonds.”

“Not to mention that it’s covered in gold.  Chiu figured that King Midas learned to use them, too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!”  Chisame glared.

She then concluded, as she held up her camera, “Well, this will do, for now.  I wanted to show these people on my blog about these.  But I wanted to see some past legends in the Japanese style of sword fighting.”

Just then, a woman in brown hair, done up in a bun, dressed in a red uniform, took Chisame’s camera.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” she decreed, “No flash photography, please.”

“HEY!  I wasn’t gonna take a picture!”  Chisame shouted.

“Yes, you were!”  Chiu griped.

The woman shouted, “I knew it!  Even if you did, the flash would grow huge, blinding everyone.  One small snap in one minuscule flash may cause the metal to reflect off of it.  So, for that matter, I am confiscating this camera.”

“Can I, at least, turn off the flash?”  Chisame asked.

“No!”  The woman barked.

“Stupid!”  Chisame sobbed, “And here I was, looking forward to a good day…”

“No, don’t cry, Chisame,” Chiu comforted her, as the woman felt bad.

“Sorry, ma’am,” she said, “I am confided by the rules to make sure no one was able to share, but I don’t want to have people blind and ruin the entire exhibit.”

“No, it’s okay,” Chiu said, “She was just looking for certain legends and folklore.”

“I was not!  I wanted to blog about this fine culture!”  Chisame snapped.

The woman then bowed and said, “Perhaps maybe I should show you one of our best displays.”

She then ordered the girls to follow her.  The woman was, in fact, the curator of the museum.

“Wow…” Chiu said, “I wonder what she’ll show us, huh, Chisame?”

“Probably some ancient blade…” Chisame griped.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at a huge wing, full of pictures and replica swords.  The woman dubbed it the _“Setsuna Sakurazaki Exhibit”_.  She also stated that the exhibit has yet to be opened.

“Setsuna Sakurazaki?”  They both asked.

“Yes,” she exclaimed, “She was one of the most talented sword fighters in the world.  In fact, she saved a girl’s life, during her recent times.  At a young age, around fifteen, she was declared a hero to the world.  However, something went terribly…”

She held her tears and calmed down.

“Ma’am,” Chisame asked, “So, do you know her?”

“Well, I have a mother that met with her, before she left,” the curator explained, “But she told me all about it.”

She then showed a glass display case of a mannequin that looked like Setsuna, right down to her pale skin and black hair, all done up in a huge left pigtail, and holding a nodachi in her right hand.  She was dressed in a white shirt and red school uniform skirt.

“So, that’s her, right?”  Chisame asked.

“Yes,” the woman exclaimed, “Setsuna Sakurazaki, the heroic swordsman from Japan is in display here.”

“I get the feeling why she’s gone now,” Chiu said, “She was turned into a dummy.”

Chisame scolded, “You idiot!  No one in the world would turn a girl into a doll.”

“Ladies, I understand that you’re curious,” the curator spoke, “This mannequin resembles Setsuna, herself.  In fact, this is an illustrative replica of her.  No one knows about the real her, just yet.  We have this mannequin up, in memory to her.”

“On the plus side, she looks beautiful,” Chiu remarked.

The woman declared, “Yes, but… but the display is incomplete.  We’re still looking for her necklace.  It must’ve got lost in the delivery.  Until it is found, the entire wing cannot be shown to the public, which is going to open in one week.”

“I hope she’ll be complete, in time, for the exhibit,” Chiu smiled.

“So, how did she die?”  Chisame asked.

“Oh, she didn’t die…” the woman explained, “To be honest, I don’t know why…  No one knows.  It started when she was enrolled in school.  But she had a huge adventure.”

“And your mother was there?”  Chiu retorted.

“Well, it’s kind of complicated, but there’s a lot you should know about Setsuna, aside from her style and looks.”

She then explained the story… of how Setsuna came to be… and how she disappeared.

 

_This is the legend of Setsuna Sakurazaki, the greatest swordswoman in Japan._


	2. Part 1

**_In the Beginning…_ **

****

Long ago, in modern day Japan, there was a girl, who has mastered the sword skills.  She is a descendant of her family and has been quickly the strongest swordfighter.  It is said that Setsuna was born in a pack of bird-like demons… but no one has confirmed it.

In her young days, her master, and adoptive father, taught her many skills of martial arts, including kendo at the Shinmeiryuu of fighting in Kyoto.  She perfectly mastered her sword called Yūnagi, which her master gave her on her 9th birthday, passed down to generations of warriors who have held such an ancient sword.

By the time she was ten, she went to tour the world, hoping to find a challenge.  She traveled all over Japan, looking for a worthy adversary.  But nothing.  By then, she would go to dojos around the world, looking to challenge many experienced fighters.  Every battle she fought, she’d gone on to win, every time.

As she completed her training and challenges, she returned home.  As it turns out, in order to wield the sword, her Yūnagi, if you will, she must learn in school of education, for she must learn that not all battles are _cut-cut street fight_.

 

**_Later, during the first day of school…_ **

****

Setsuna began walking to school, holding her sword over her shoulder.  She was enrolled to Mahora Academy, an all-girls school.  At the tender age of 14, she was enrolled here for a purpose by the dean of the school.  That important mission was left classified, until later.  Suddenly, she was confronted by three green people.  In fact, they were lizard men.

The leader hissed, “We have found you, young crow girl.  We look forward to ending your life.  Your master must be really strong to confront us.  We’ll handle him, once we finish you off.”

Setsuna wielded her sword and did a stance, without uttering a word.  The lizards charged at her.  She took a step forward and…

**SLASH!  SLICE!  SLASH!**

The lizard men were easily defeated.  Their bodies were sliced in half, leaving them dead.  Setsuna replaced Yūnagi and headed off.  One of the lizard men groaned in pain.

“You’ll be s-s-s-sorry…” he hissed and croaked, “Our master… will…”

He dropped his head and fell dead.

 

**_Outside the schoolyard, in the forest…_ **

****

Setsuna was practicing her sword strikes, knowing that there will be other enemies going after her.  She then sensed the presence of another batch of lizard men.  She also heard the cries of a young girl.

“HELP!”  The girl cried out.

She dashed off, heading for the trouble.

Meanwhile, a girl with long brown hair was being harassed by five lizard men.  They wanted to hold her tight, but she refused.

“EW!  Get away from me, you slimy monsters!”  She shrieked.

“Come with us, young child,” one lizard man said in a hiss.

Another added, “You will be a tasty treat for our boss.”

“She’s perfect…”

“She’s nice enough to become an appetizer…”

They all cried, “Take her…”

The girl cried in fear, as Setsuna jumped in and stood in front of her.  The lizards grew bitter and noticed her.

“So… you’re the one who killed off our C-class of Lizard militia, right?”  One lizard asked.

Setsuna nodded and pointed her sword at them.

“Oh?  Not one to talk, huh?”  The third lizard remarked.

A fifth lizard barked, “Let me handle this little crow-girl.  She’s a bird about to lose her wings.”

He charged at her and stuck out his tongue, “Time for a snack, you precious thing, you!”

Setsuna stood in place, without moving.  The lizard man finally got to her, but…

**SLASH!**

Setsuna wielded her sword with a slash.  The lizard’s head fell off.  She let out a smile and pointed at the remaining lizards.

“That was a bad move, kid!”  The fourth lizard barked.

All the lizard men charged at Setsuna, holding their claws up and sticking out their tongues.  They surrounded Setsuna, but were about to fall.  They ganged up on her, but she swung her sword around everyone, ripping apart their bodies.  She put away her sword, as all of the lizards fell dead.

The girl looked and saw Setsuna, covered in blood.  The girl was amazed and smiling.

“My hero!”  She giggled.

Setsuna turned to her and held her.

“Are you okay?”  She asked.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she replied, “I want to thank you for stopping these creatures.”

“It’s fine,” Setsuna replied, as she dashed off.

“WAIT!”  She cried out, “I never got your name!”

She halted and answered, “I’m… I’m Setsuna…”

After that, she disappeared.  The girl looked from afar and was blushing.

“What dreamy girl…” she whispered and blushed.

 

**_That night…_ **

****

Setsuna was walking to her dorm room, which is on the second floor.

“Room 202,” she thought, “It’ll be nice to have a room for myself.”

She opened the door and stepped inside.  She unpacked her luggage and put her clothes away.  She took off her shirt and put on a pink baby-T.  She then let her long black hair down and lied down in her bed.  As she was snoozing, she heard a soft, yet subtle tune of a female.  She woke up to find a girl with long brown hair, dressing up in her nightgown.  In fact, as she turned around, she was the same girl that saved her.

“Oh… hello,” she said, “Do I know you?”

Setsuna got up and bowed to her.  She responded, “I’m the girl from earlier.  Remember?”

“Oh, right!  Setsuna, right?”

“Yes.  Uh, I’m Setsuna Sakurazaki… I’m… new to this school…”

She flushed in a red tone in her face.  The girl giggled.

“Oh, it’s nice to have a hero living with me,” she chuckled.

She extended her hand and introduced herself, “I’m Konoka Konoe.  My grandfather is the dean to Mahora.”

Setsuna then thought, “Konoe…”

Konoka then asked, “I wanted to ask:  what happened to your hair?  Was that other look your disguise?”

“Oh, no…” Setsuna replied, “I have very beautiful… hair…  I just wore it in a ponytail, whenever I am in battle.”

She then blushed in embarrassment, “I’m just happy to see you here.  You weren’t scratched or poisoned.”

“Oh, no.  They wanted me for a feast.”

“Lizard men… These types of lizards are the Tenfu Lizards.  These lizards wanted to capture humans for their meal, likewise their other lizards, who only wanted them for a collection, which are the Genku Lizards.”

“Huh?”

“It’s an ancient race that has been around Japan, according to folklore.  I never knew they were real.”

Konoka then asked, “So, your sword killed all the lizards that were hurting me?”

Setsuna replied, “Well, there were three other Tenfu, before you… However, they didn’t last.”

She then blushed and turned away.  Konoka was confused.

“Why are you blushing?”  She asked.

“OH!  I, uh… It’s just… … nothing…” she stammered.

She sat back in bed and was holding her chest.

“What is this am I feeling?”  She thought.

Konoka asked, “Would you like to sleep with me?”

Setsuna remarked, “Sure.  I suppose so.  But I must protect you, since the Tenfu and Genku have risen.”

She hugged her and said, as Setsuna blushed, “Thank you!  I hope I can be protected by you.”

Setsuna could only whimper, not knowing what is wrong with her.

 

**_In bed…_ **

****

“See-Chan,” she whispered, “Can you tell me more about you?”

Setsuna whispered, “No.  But I can tell you about what the lizards are capable of.  Want me to tell you a bedtime story, Miss Konoka?  You won’t believe me, but…”

“Please.  I won’t laugh about it, of course.”  Konoka smiled.

Setsuna told her about the lizard men that she fought:

_“Long ago, my family and ancestors were once killed by the Tenfu, Genku, and Gorkun lizard men.  I was trained by my master, the grand master of the Shinmeiryuu.  He’s known the Lizards and sub-reptilian race for a long time.  The Tenfu are known for their bloodlust, including taste of human flesh.  The Genku are known as the human collectors, collecting all people, dead or alive.  Gorkun Lizards are the worst of its kind; they are known to help the Genku, turning them into stone statues, like the mythical gorgons.  No one knows who they worked for, but they stand by their own magical leader.  I was sent here to protect--.”_

She saw Konoka sleeping, after Setsuna finished.  She draped the covers over her and kissed her forehead.  Setsuna got out and went outside. She wielded her sword and thought, “The clan had arisen.  I know it is not much, but I know in my heart that I must protect Miss Konoka.  The dean of the school gave me a strict order to protect his granddaughter.”

She felt a pain in her chest and added, “But… why is my heart so tight?”

She sat outside the window and waited for any danger.  It lasted all night, but luckily, she never woke up until morning.

 

**_That afternoon…_ **

****

Setsuna and Konoka walked together to the forest, as they wanted to share a spot together.  They sat by each other and enjoyed the view.

“It’s so pretty, huh, See-Chan?”  Konoka asked.

Setsuna was astonished, “Yes.”

“By the way, who were the Gorkun again?”  Konoka asked, “I kind of nodded off halfway, last night.”

Setsuna sighed, “Maybe later.”

She held her hand and said, “See-chan… I know you are new to this school, are you worried about someone you love?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Mahora is an all-girls school, and I was rather worried about your love life back home.”

“Miss Konoka, I’d never fall for romance.  My love is my sword.  I cannot be abided by love.”

“Are you sure?”

Setsuna blushed, “Oh, well, you know.  Sometimes, love has bitten me, but I’d never admit it.  Sadly, I never found true love.  All I ever cared for is the art of sword fighting.  Would you ever love someone, who is simply a robotic type of person?  By that, I mean a very emotionless person.”

Konoka snuffed, “No.  People like that don’t know love.  Besides, I haven’t found someone to love.  Being that I am very young, I don’t wish to be in a romantic state… just not yet.”

Setsuna griped, “WAIT!  Why would you say something like that?”

Konoka blushed and turned away.  Setsuna felt a tug on her heart.  However, Konoka gave her a small bag of sand.

“Here,” she said, “If you ever meet some lizards that can hypnotize you, this might come in handy.  It’s a little way of saying thank you for saving my butt by those Tenku lizards.”

“You’re welcome; and they’re _Tenfu, Genku, & Gorkun _lizard people,” Setsuna remarked, “If they ever returned, to harm you, I’ll be ready.”

She thought, as she looked at the bag, “Hmm… If a Gorkun lizard appears, this may be handy to blind them, making sure that no one turns to stone.”

Konoka then held her arm tight and smiled.  She giggled, “See-Chan.  You’re so heroic.”

Setsuna simply froze in shock, all paler than before.  Her heart stopped, even though it was rapidly beating.  She got around, back to consciousness, after that.

 

**_At the lizard camp…_ **

****

“Sire,” a Tenfu lizard bowed to their leader, “The one called Crow Girl had arrived.  She is a descendant of her ancestors and our rivals, the crow people.”

“I see…” the leading lizard man, a huge eight-foot tall lizard, hissed, “She’s a 4th generation _Tenkai-Ryu_ Crow.  The one called _Setsuna_ that killed off the C-class Tenfu.”

“But, sire,” the Tenfu hissed, “She looked human.  There’s no way she’s a Tenkai-Ryu Crow woman.”

“Maybe not,” the leader said, “But she inherits the blood of one.  I will not stand by and let her get her way. I _will_ allow her to kill off my precious Tenfu men, but that’s it.  All she has to do is get through me… and then… she’ll be on display, as the last of the Tenkai-Ryu tribe; a rich history of bird-like demons.”

He then proclaimed, “I will not like her live longer!  The Tenkai-Ryu have _always_ won against their enemies!  We have been slaughtered many times, in many centuries.  Years and years, we have been defeated.  Now, the last of its kind have arisen and have wanted to go after us, before they fade away!  Well, it’s _our_ turn!”

He then hissed at the Tenfu and turned him into stone.  The leader lizard man is actually a Gorkun lizard.

“And you, noble Tenfu, will _not_ join in the fight,” he snarled, “Failure is never an option.  YOU SHOULD’VE KILLED SETSUNA, WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!!!”

The Tenfu and Genku lizard people carried the stone statue away, as the noble Gorkun slithered to his throne.  He then pondered on what to do with Setsuna, the last of a tribe of bird demons.

“Setsuna… She will perish… and so shall the Tenkai-Ryu…”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Part 2

**_At the lizard camp…_ **

****

“My fellow Jinkai-Kero!”  The lead Gorkun bellowed, “For years, our kind had been slain by those of the Tenkai-Ryu!  No more!  Most of the Tenkai-Ryu are now dead… yet we still have a chance to succeed!”

The lizard men bellowed in grunts and cheers.

The leader continued, “There is but one sole remaining bird-demon.  This is in the form of a human girl.  She may be a human being, but her blood cries _Tenkai-Ryu!_ ”

The soldiers growled.

“We have learned that this girl is called Setsuna, a girl that enrolls in Mahora Academy!  She foiled our Tenku soldiers’ plans, _twice_!”

They booed.

“Yes!  Boo with me!  For now, the souls of the Tenkai-Ryu will never rest, likewise the souls of our fallen ancestors!  But no more… NO MORE!”

He then held his sword up high and cried out, “TENKAI-RYU!!!  WE DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!”

“HOO-AHH!!!”

 

**_Setsuna’s birthday…_ **

All these months, Setsuna valued her life to protect Konoka.  The lizard men did not resurface, until the time was right.  Throughout her services, or protection, Setsuna Sakurazaki has been protecting Konoka from every living being, evil or otherwise.  All of her ways were for fortification.  But every time she stood up for her, she’d always get a sharp jab in her heart… which could be love, which it is.

On Setsuna’s birthday, January 17th, Konoka gave her a small gift to her.

“Here.  I bought this for you,” Konoka smiled, “I know it is not much, but I have been saving this for you.”

Setsuna opened it and saw a red necklace with a heart-shaped pendant.  She blushed and said, “Thank you.  Now, when the creatures rise again, I’ll have a piece of you in me.”

Konoka blushed and gave Setsuna a kiss.  Setsuna was shocked.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered, “My heroine…”

“Miss Konoka…” she hesitated, “Please… what is this--?”

Konoka turned away and was upset, “Sorry… It’s just… you remind me of a hot young boy I once saw.  You remind me of him, except with a girl’s body.”

Setsuna scolded, “Hey!  I’m just here to save your life!  I have been through hell to go to… to…”

“Oh, no…” she thought in embarrassment, “Could this be… _love_?”

She held her chest and was panting, “No… I don’t un--.”

Konoka held her tight and said, “I’m sorry.  It’s just… it’s just that I admire you, but I just don’t _love_ you.  I really didn’t mean to go through my actions like that.  I mean, come on!  We’re teenagers… about fifteen years of age.”

Setsuna giggled in nervousness, “Oh, well… I was just worried… Worried that… that I may be, uh, well…”

“I get it… You’re worried.”

“Yeah.  Maybe I _am_ worried.  Sorry…”

She thought, “Miss Konoka… I could be… in love with you… except, your life is in danger.  I have an important job to do.

 

**_Flashback to Dean Konoe’s office…_ **

_“Miss Sakurazaki,” Dean Konoe declared, “I have a simple task for you, since it is your first day here.”_

_Setsuna bowed as the Dean gave her the orders._

_“My granddaughter, Konoka, has been targeted by some of the lizard men around the campus.  The last time these lizards emerged was two centuries ago.  They were defeated by the Tenkai-Ryu.  And I believe that you are of noble blood.”_

_“I am?”  Setsuna asked._

_The Dean continued, “Yes.  But it is too complicated to understand just yet, but I will give you everything you need to know.  These lizards are called the Jinkai-Kero, and it consists of three different species:  Tenfu, Genku, and the rare Gorkun.  Them and your race, the Tenkai-Ryu, were constant enemies, for over centuries.  Your race had bested them.  Except today, all of its members had been perished.  You, my dear, are the only one left.”_

_“Dean Konoe,” she asked, “What does that have to do with Miss Konoka?”_

_“Konoka inherits the blood of both a Tenkai-Ryu and a spiritual mage.  Her powers are weak, but they would grow strong, when the years progress in her.  My granddaughter had learned to harness the energy, suppressing it in her, making it grow big.  However, the Jinkai-Kero learned of her, when she attacked a Genku Lizard, when it confronted her.”_

_“So, does she get stronger every minute?  Because, she could handle it herself.”_

_“No.  Every energy shot she made, always revert back to 0.  It takes time for her powers to increase.  However, the Tenfu Lizards and the rest of the Jinkai-Kero placed a hit on her, since she is of Tenkai-Ryu blood, or one-half Tenkai-Ryu.  I have summoned you, by a spiritual Magister, and learned of your legacy.  I want you to protect my granddaughter from further attacks by these monsters.  If Konoka is captured, and killed, then they will succeed.”_

_Setsuna bowed and said, “I will.  I never knew much about myself or the Jinkai-Kero, but I’ve heard stories about them, when I was a kid.  I will not fail you.  Miss Konoka will be under my care.  I promise to protect her from those hybrid reptiles.”_

_He gave her a small charm and said, “Here.  This may come in handy.  You’ll need it to protect yourself from evil lizards.”_

_“Huh?  What’s in it?”  She asked._

_“You’ll see… soon enough.”_

_Dean Konoe shook her hand.  Setsuna left, as he sulked._

_“I wonder… I wonder if she’ll survive.  She has my precious Kono-Chan in her safeguard, but I fear if a Gorkun will obtain her.  Nobody could defeat him.”_

**_Going for a walk together…_ **

Setsuna and Konoka, dressed in winter coats, walked along the road, covered in snow, since it was January weather.

“Hey,” Konoka whispered.

“What?”  Setsuna asked.

“Do you think it is okay to walk this far?”  She inquired.

“Oh, no reason,” she said, as she approached a cave.

They went inside and succumb themselves in shelter, inside the hollow cavern.

“We’ll stay here, until the weather dies down,” Setsuna stated, “It hasn’t started yet, but they said that it’ll be a huge snowstorm today and all day.”

She left, as Konoka sat down.

“See-Chan,” she asked, “Do you think the lizards will get us here?”

“I don’t think they’re cave dwellers,” Setsuna remarked, “Besides, one thing the lizards never do is fight in the cold; unless, of course, you’re one of those lizards that are immune to arctic weather.”

She sat beside her and held her pendant.

“See-Chan,” she whispered, “Thank you.”

Setsuna blushed, “I figured that you’d come to my protection, since you and I are somewhat friends.  But now, your grandfather has given me a shot at helping you.  Now… I want to help you.”

Konoka giggled, “See-Chan…”

They approached each other and were blushing.  Setsuna flinched away and held her chest.

“Damn love!”  She groaned, “Why am I feeling heartfelt over her?”

**XXXXX**

Hours later, they sat around the campfire, feeling very warm.  Inside the cavern, they held each other tight, as they wrapped themselves in a huge blanket.  Konoka fell asleep, as Setsuna was awake.

“I don’t know…” she thought, “Genku Lizard men should appear in huge caverns.  But there’s a one in a million chance that they’d appear.”

She held her sword high and slashed the air.  A dead Genku fell to the ground.

“Of course, Genku and Tenfu are known for stealth,” she added.

She held Konoka’s face and was blushing.

“Oh, Miss Konoka,” she thought, “I don’t know what to do.  I wanted to say it… but…”

She then flushed in a beet red look and approached her lips.  She started to kiss her, without Konoka knowing.

“Miss Konoka… I lo--,” she whispered, and then gasped.

She held her mouth and cried out, “NO!  I… It cannot be it!  Could I… I could’ve…”

Before she could answer, another Tenfu Lizard appeared and stepped behind Setsuna.

**SLASH!**

Even lost in flustering conflict, Setsuna killed the lizard man.

“NOT NOW!  I’m trying to think!”  She cried out.

Konoka woke up, “Something wrong, See-Chan?”

Setsuna then smiled in embarrassment, “Oh, nothing… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…”

“Moment of conflict: over; back to being a bodyguard,” she thought, as she sat back down.

She held her tight, as Konoka went back to sleep.  She protected her, through hazardous weather, no matter how long it took.  But… she’s about to begin, in her biggest battle ever.

 

**_One month later…_ **

Setsuna was waiting for Konoka, outside the school gate.  However, she got a message from a flying newt.  She grabbed the note and read it: ** __**

 _“To Setsuna Sakurazaki,  
we have waited too long to get to you.  We that it is time… Time for you to fall on your knees and beg for your life.  The Tenkai-Ryu will fall!  Jinkai-Kero fail no more.  Seeing that you are simply the last of your kind, it is time to prove it, once and for all.  I humbly invite you the Deep Forest of Helta, so you and I will settle this matter, once and for all.  
And if you do not accept my challenge, why not ask your  girlfriend, you noble knight in crow’s feet?  While you were waiting for your date, you deserve to see her… one last time.  
From, the leader of the Jinkai-Kero_” __

Setsuna was completely angry.  She crumpled the note and ran off.

“DAMN!  Miss Konoka cannot be hurt!”  She thought in anger, “I won’t let them take her away from the world!”

She then gasped, “I forgot!  She’s of Tenkai-Ryu blood!  If anything happen to her… JINKAI!!!  You frog freaks!!!”

She dashed off in fast speed, heading to the forest.

 

**_At the forest…_ **

Konoka was wrapped in rope, guarded by three Tenfu lizard men.

“Shall we bake her and feed her to our leader?”  One of them announced.

A Genku shouted, “We have our orders!  The girl will perish, under _his_ order!  I hope she’ll be a lawn ornament… for our base of operations.”

The lizards paced around Konoka, while she started to whimper.

“I don’t want to be eaten, nor do I want to be a stone statue!”  She cringed.

The Genku hissed, “Silence, Tenkai-Ryu peasant!”

Konoka cried out, “But I’m not--.”

A Genku hissed, as he sprayed his acid on her arm.  Konoka’s arm was turned to stone.  She gasped, as a Tenfu slapped him.

“You moron!  Not yet!!”  He growled, “If the Gorkun sees her with a granite arm, he’ll have your head!”

“Sorry… but she was getting on my nerves,” The Genku hissed.

Konoka whimpered, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“Miss Konoka!!!”  Setsuna screamed.

“See-Chan!!!”  Konoka cried out.

The Tenfu Lizard covered her mouth and carried her away.

“Now, quickly!  We must not let her live!”  They cried out, as the lizards ran off.

**XXXXX**

Setsuna arrived, but too late.  She looked around, hoping she’d find the Jinkai-Kero.  However…

“Welcome, Setsuna…” The leader bellowed from afar, “I’ve been expecting you.”

Setsuna unsheathed her sword and cried out, “SHOW YOURSELF!!!”

The huge Gorkun appeared and hissed, “Well, well, well… At last we meet, for the first time and the last time, since you will perish, _unscathed._ ”

Setsuna said, “What have you done to Konoka?”

“Oh, she’s still alive,” he barked, “And she’ll _stay_ alive, for about a couple of minutes.”

“What will you do to her?”

“Oh… nothing yet.  My Tenfu lizards wanted to feast upon her.  But the Genku wanted to keep her as a lone girl for their collection.  But I chose to, and brace yourself for this; I chose to make her one of my displays… the _Tenkai-Ryu’s Sweet Girl_.  She’ll be fully granite… for my pleasure.”

Setsuna growled, “Damn… he’s a…”

Before she could finish, the Gorkun glowed his eyes and stared at Setsuna.

“Gorkun!”  She cried out.

The Lizard hit dead-on her eyes, making her freeze in place.  The lizard stopped, as Setsuna’s body was slowly turning into stone.

“Ko… no… ka…” she groaned, without moving her mouth.

Her body was useless.  It was frozen, but still breathing… for now.

The Gorkun hissed, “Well, now… it won’t be long.  As your body will turn into stone, the Tenkai-Ryu will cease to being.  All we have left… is your girlfriend.”

Setsuna cried out, “NO!”

She then growled, “She’s… not… my…”

The Leader went off, as Setsuna’s head remained unaffected.

“No… Konoka… I’m sorry…” she whimpered, “I failed you.  I should’ve waited for the right time to help you.  I’m sorry, Miss Konoka.  My heritage… My bloodline… My friendship… I’m glad I met you… but now… it’s over… I don’t want it to end… this way…”

Her head completely became stone.  Her final words:

_“I… I… I… love… you… Kono--.”_

The body of Setsuna Sakurazaki was now stone.  Her body is now frozen.  She has died a hero… but failed at her quest.

 

**_Present day…_ **

Chiu was crying, as Chisame scoffed, “Told you.  She was a bittersweet failure.  She has killed many Tenfus and Genkus, but she could never beat that terrifying Gorkun.”

Chiu sobbed, “But… Setsuna was a hero!”

Chisame shouted, “Hello!  Earth to dum-dum!  The Gorkun cannot be defeated!  Although, that was long ago, Setsuna failed, Konoka was gone, and this dummy resembles her duties as the brave warrior who tried and failed.”

The woman then said, “I’m afraid you were way off.”

Chisame shouted, “What?  Setsuna loses and gets immortalized as a mannequin!  And all because she loved your mother!  The end!”

“No, it’s not!”  The curator bellowed, “The story wasn’t finished!”

Chiu and Chisame thought in confusion, “There’s more?”


	4. Conclusion

**_The Gorkun Leader returned…_ **

****

He returned to the base, where the Gorkun has Konoka in his display.  Konoka tried to break free, but couldn’t.  The leader then looked at the stone arm and snarled.

“WHO DID THIS???”  He bellowed.

A Genku raised his hand up.  The Gorkun lunged at him and eviscerated his own soldier.

“When I said _DO NOT the girl_ , I mean _DO NOT harm her!!!”_   He shouted.

The lizards trembled in fear, as the Gorkun lifted Konoka up.

“Please, don’t hurt me!”  She cried, “Setsuna will save me!  She’ll not let you win!”

“I’m afraid that it won’t happen…” he giggled, “I have her on display now.  Her body is now made of the finest unbreakable granite in the world.  She is now on display in this deep dark forest.”

Konoka whimpered, “No… See-Chan…”

She sobbed and whimpered, as the Gorkun held her face, “Don’t feel too sad.  Setsuna is a well-known hero; or, in this case, a loser.  She happened to be of Tenkai-Ryu blood, just like you.”

“What?”

“Of course, they are all extinct now and that little brat has no wings. The Tenkai-Ryu is nothing more than the fabled crow-demons, capable to form into humans, whenever they needed to, in legend. We always lose to these blasted demons, thus becoming our rivals. However, Setsuna has been vanquished, without her true form, and the Tenkai-Ryu is gone forever… but then… there is you.”

He glowed in his eyes and laughed evilly.  He continued, as Konoka was slowly turned into stone, “You see, you are of noble blood. You have the blood of a Tenkai-Ryu and a mage.  It’s brave of you to become one of them.  Now, we will have you on display, seeing that you and your girlfriend will disappear from existence.  Since the beginning, we have been embarrassed by these demons from hell.  Now, it’s _our_ turn.  Once you are fully frozen, it’ll be irreversible.  No one can save you now.”

Konoka groaned and started to whisper, “See-Chan… help… me…”

“And when you and Setsuna are reunited of your absence, we shall increase the population of Lizard men and start anew.  Your pitiful human world and your pitiful race had come to an end!”

Konoka was completely stone.  Her body dropped, without breaking.

“COME, MY MINIONS!!!”  He bellowed, “The time has come!  We shall return to our camp!”

The Jinkai-Kero ( _or what’s left of it_ ) cheered, as they helped carried the Konoka statue off.  Two Tenkus went off to find Setsuna, who was in statue form.

“Now, we have succeeded,” the mighty Gorkun smiled.

Setsuna had failed.

The Jinkai-Kero had won.

 

**_But, a miraculous miracle happened…_ **

Setsuna, still stone, was not moving.  Her body remained frozen, as the Tenfu arrived.

“Yes…” the first one hissed, “A very great job by our scaly, yet handsome leader.”

The second smiled, “Aside from her looks, the girl had heart.  Too bad she forgot:  _no one_ can defeat a Gorkun.”

As they approached her stone-like body, a weird thing happened.  Setsuna’s pendant, the one she got on her neck, which was a gift from Konoka, started to glow.  Her stone body began to glow, as well.

“What is that?”  The lizard cried out.

The body started to shake and crack.  Her entire body began to crack, crumble, and chink.  The lizards watched on in shock, as her body emitted a huge white beam, vaporizing her entire body.

“NO!”  The second lizard shouted.

“SHE CANNOT DIE!!!”  The first cried out, “SHE’S DISAPPEARING!!!”

But she wasn’t.  When the light faded, Setsuna dropped to her knees and sprouted white wings. She stood up and glared at the lizard men with her crow-like eyes.

“No… She’s… She’s a…” the first Tenfu shivered.

“She’s one of the chosen Tenkai-Ryu!”  The second Tenfu quivered.

She held her sword up and cried out, “KONOKA!!!”

**SLASH!  SLASH!  GROAN!  SWIPE!  JAB!  AHH!!!  GWAH!!!  KYAH!!!**

The revived Setsuna cut the entire Tenfu into ribbons.  She flew off, heading towards the Gorkun.

**XXXXX**

The Gorkun then sensed it, as he and his minions were leaving.

“What???”  He cried out.

“NO!!!”  He saw Setsuna, with white wings and her long black hair flowing.

He then ordered his minions to go after her, “GET HER!!!  She must die!  _I’ll_ take her away!!!”

He ran off, with Konoka in his hand, as the Tenfu and Genku dashed toward her.  Setsuna held her sword up and sliced the entire lizard men in one swift slash.  The lizards were killed, one-by-one.  Setsuna then flew off and landed in front of the Gorkun leader.

“You… You dare hurt Miss Konoka?”  She shouted in echoes, “NO ONE HURTS A TENKAI-RYU AND LIVE!!!”

The Gorkun then placed Konoka down and prepared to fight her.  However, he glowed in his eyes again and went towards her face.

“NO!  _YOU_ DIE!”  He growled with a hiss, “NOW I CAN ADD THE CHOSEN ONE IN MY COLLECTION!!!”

Setsuna was slowly turning into stone, but she was ready.  She grabbed a bag of sand…

_Konoka said to her, after giving her a bag of sand, “This may come in handy.”_

…and in one fell swoop, she threw the sand, blinding the Gorkun in the eyes.  Setsuna’s body was back to normal as the lizard leader snarled.

“YOU!  YOU CHEATER!!!”  He bellowed.

Setsuna then proceeded to swipe her sword, “You, Gorkun leader, are the reason why you chose your claws and medusa-like powers to win!  You never use a weapon!”

The Gorkun dodged away and shouted, “HAH!  I don’t need blades like that piercing trinket!  We Jinkai-Ryu use the powers of our reptilian instincts!  We have claws to scratch and we have the power to steal people from you!  Have you forgotten that you have already lost?”

Setsuna yelled, “Yes, I know!  But… but… You hurt her.  You hurt Miss Konoka.  You have ruined our bloodline, our ancestry, our life, and our respect!  We always defeat you because you’re weak, you’re slow, you’re slimy, you’re sneaky…”

She then clutched her sword and shouted, “And… YOU’RE MURDERERS!!!”

She then remembered what Dean Konoe also mentioned:

_“I think I should keep this a secret from you.  When your father took you in, he learned that you are of a Tenkai-Ryu descendant.  There’s more.  The Gorkun leader of the Jinkai-Kero had succeeded, defeating EVERY Tenkai-Ryu, before you.  He had exterminated the Tenkai-ryu, altogether.  But legend has it that a chosen one will awaken and end the Jinkai-Kero’s evil ambitions, once and for all.”_

_Setsuna asked, “You mean… me?”_

_Dean Konoe nodded as Setsuna was confused, “But… Konoka… she has… she has the power to--.”_

_“I told you before.  Konoka is limited.  She is useful for a last resort.  But you cannot defeat him.  You must protect her, at all costs.”_

_He then cried out, “You must defeat the Jinkai-Kero, Setsuna!  The Gorkun cannot be defeated, but you must make sure they don’t get to my precious Konoka!  They have won, except they don’t know about you!  If you are the sole survivor, you must value her life, and YOUR life, as well!”_

_Setsuna bowed and nodded, “Dean Konoe, even though I have a short memory of it, I can protect Miss Konoka.  And I promise you… I WILL end the race, and I WILL avenge my fallen brothers and sisters… even if it means ‘Die trying’.”_

Setsuna’s sword began to glow.

“True, you may not be defeated, but you will pay for hurting my clan and Miss Konoka.”

The Gorkun whimpered, “No… No… No!”

She slashed her sword, “DIE!!!”

**SLASH!!!**

The Gorkun’s head was slashed off his body.  The Gorkun fell dead, as Setsuna flew back down to the stone Konoka.  She then held the charm she had with her from the Dean.

_Dean Konoe said, as he gave her the charm, “This may come in handy.”_

She opened the charm and saw what was inside:  silver dust.  She sprinkled over Konoka’s face, leaving some in her mouth.  Nothing happened… yet.

“Miss Konoka…” she whispered, “I love you… I don’t care if you are my descendant!”

She kissed her in her stone cold lips.  She continued to embrace it, as the phenomenal thing happened.  Konoka’s stone skin faded into her flesh color again.  Konoka started to move, as Setsuna started to tear up.  She held Setsuna tight and whispered, “See-Chan.”

Setsuna held her up and asked if she was okay.  Konoka held her and was crying.  Setsuna comforted her, but it lasted for a couple of seconds.  The Gorkun arose, picking up his head.

“You fool!”  He growled, “You don’t kill me!”

He shrilled, “ _NOBODY_ KILLS ME!!!”

He pulled onto Setsuna’s wings, sending her towards him.  He grasped on her neck, as Setsuna was fading. Her wings began to fade, as the lizard hissed with his eyes glowing again.

“YOU CANNOT WIN!!!”  He hissed, knowing that he had won, “I ALWAYS WIN!!!  THAT IS WHY I KILLED YOUR CLAN, I KILLED YOUR FAMILY, AND I WILL KILL YOUR GIRL!!!”

Konoka watched on, as Setsuna was weakening.  She started to sob, but she began to glow.  Her tears let out and clutched her fists tight.  She turned to the lizard and glared at him.

“See-Chan…  I’m so sorry… I can remember this… somehow…”

She raised her hands up.  The Gorkun was about to snap her neck.

“NOOOOOOO!!!”

Her loud echoing cries let out a boost of energy.  The huge blast engulfed into a huge dome-sized blast.  It engulfed all of the area, including Mahora Academy.  The blast spanned around a 500 mile radius.  The Gorkun then felt it, as he was melting.

“NO!  NOOO!!!  **NO!!!** ”  He shrieked.

Setsuna broke free and used her sword, piercing into his heart, which was exposed.  The Gorkun screamed, as he and Setsuna were fading away.  The blast continued, until it faded away.

 

**_Luckily…_ **

The blast only vaporized the lizards, dead and alive.  All of their corpses were dissipated.  The Gorkun leader’s spot only showed a charred armor.  And as for Setsuna… she was still alive.  She got up and ran toward a prone Konoka.

“MISS KONOKA!!!”  She cried, “NO!!!”

She cradled her, as Konoka was coughing, “See-Chan… I’m sorry…”

Setsuna held her tight, as Konoka added, “I didn’t know… I’m… so… happy… for you…”

She then held her face and gave her a kiss.

Setsuna asked, “You remember what you are now?”

“Not really… I didn’t know you were so cool.  I only wish I’d train with you…”

She then held her pendant and requested, “Konoka… I don’t know why… but I was turned to stone by that god-awful Gorkun!  And I think this thing saved me.  That pendant you gave me… What did it do?”

Konoka smiled, “It’s just a small pendant.  I have had this, since grandfather gave it to me.  I wanted to share this moment with you.  You see… this pendant was a Tenkai-Ryu amulet.”

“What?”

“It is.  I was learned that I can become like you… a true warrior.  But, my powers… they were far too dangerous… and powerful.  With only one huge blast, I wanted this nightmare to end.  But… then I saw what you did, just to avenge your fallen; sorry, _our_ fallen.”

“You knew about it, all along???”

“Sorry, See-Chan, but somehow something inside me started to rise up from within me. When you told me about the Jinkai-Kero, the night we slept together for the first time, I wanted to return the favor, since you were protecting me.  After that, I wanted to ask Grandfather, and he told me everything.  Something inside of me was already awakened, but I didn't bother to tell you, just yet..”

Setsuna said, “Dean Konoe _was_ right.  That Gorkun killed our race.”

“Huh?  What do you mean?”

“I was assigned by your grandfather to protect you from the Jinkai-Kero.  But thanks to you, with the locket and bag of sand, the Tenkai-Ryu shall now rest in peace.  You & I are the only ones left.  And without the Jinkai-Kero, peace is restored for our race.”

Konoka giggled, “I’m so glad… See-Chan…”

She asked, “But… Why the wings now?”

“That is the power of the Tenkai-Ryu.  We fight with a hidden power, with our wings fluttering.  We’re a hybrid of crow demons.”

Konoka smiled, “Oh… What an interesting trait.  I’m so glad I met you.”

Setsuna kissed her and whispered, “I love you…”

They kissed each other for thirty seconds.  Why?  Konoka fainted, still feeling in pain.  As she collapsed, Setsuna shone her wings and laid Konoka on the ground.  She then kneeled down and gave her the amulet that she gave her.  She kept it in her hand and balled it up.

“It’s yours now,” Setsuna whispered, “You deserve this, more than I do.”

She stood up and flapped her wings, “We shall meet again, Konoka… My heart… will beat for you.”

She held her sword tight and flew off in a bright light.

_Miss Konoka… I will always love you… I promise you that we’ll meet again in the future… Stay strong; and I hope you can control your powers of the Tenkai-Ryu…_

She flew into the clouds and then disappeared, never to be seen again…

 

**_After that…_ **

Konoka then felt Setsuna’s presence in the sky and prayed to her that she’ll return.  Since then, she placed a candle above Mahora Academy, as a symbol for her hero and loved one.

“See-Chan,” she said in sadness, “Please come back soon… I hope you are still around…”

She wiped her tears and smiled, “Wherever you are… May your clan watch over you…”

****

* * *

**_And thus endeth the legend of Setsuna Sakurazaki…_ **

****

* * *

“And it was that the pendant, or amulet, that she wore on her neck, saved her life.”  The curator concluded.

She then smiled, “Mother told me that she waited for Setsuna to return.  But since that heroic day, she never came back.”

Chiu then asked, as she held up the necklace, “Chiu is concerned now.  Could _this_ be it?”

The woman gasped, “The pendant!  It’s _really_ the amulet!”

She gave it to the woman and smiled.  The curator then turned to the mannequin and said, “Girls, what I told you was all true, but sometimes, there’s no truth to the story.  All Setsuna did was kill the evil Gorkun, saving the world from a future Lizard Men Apocalypse.”

Chisame snuffed, “Phooey… If those _Jinkai-Keroro_ took over, you wouldn’t have told the story.”

“She’s right,” Chiu smiled, “Chiu was sad that Setsuna left Konoka, all because she wanted to watch over her.  But why would she leave and how did Konoka learn what she has now?”

The curator giggled, “Some questions have many answers… but they are told for another time.  Right now, the _Setsuna Sakurazaki Exhibit_ shall be open to the public.”

Chisame asked, “Wait… Didn’t you say that a replica that is set for her got lost in the delivery?”

The curator said, “Actually, it was late; until the people in brown foolishly dropped small trinkets on the way.  Somehow there were some shoddy packagings.  Luckily, Setsuna’s display and all those fine memorabilia remained intact.”

Chisame then bowed and asked, “It was wonderful.  But, if you don’t mind… can I--?”

“No.  You will _not_ get your camera back.  But only if you learn to remove the flash.”

Chisame nodded and got her camera back.  The curator added, “And there will be NO pictures of this exhibit, until it is open.  AND… I want you to forward this tale… to _no one_.  Some stories can be told, and some cannot.”

The girls agreed and left.  But as they left the museum, Chisame and Chiu had a thought.

“You know,” Chisame declared, “That was a very wholesome story… but…”

“Chiu is worried… about Miss Curator…”

They went back and peeked to see the curator from behind the column.  She opened the glass display case and kissed the Setsuna mannequin.  She then placed the amulet around her neck and wiped her mouth with a cloth, polishing her face.  She closed the case and said to her:

“You’re welcome, See-Chan…”

The curator was Konoka Konoe, all along!!!

“Miss Konoe,” an employee called out, “Can you help us with this armor display?”

“Coming!”  She called back.

Konoka walked off to help, as the girls were stunned.

“NO WAY!”  Chiu cried, “Chiu is shocked!”

Chisame griped sarcastically, “So… There’s NO truth to the story, huh?”

“We learned that Miss Curator is Miss Konoka!  Chiu cannot believe she had met with a real _Tenkai-Ryu_.”

“She didn’t have to lie to us.  But… I’m just happy to see that she cared for her.”

She then looked at the Setsuna display and bowed to her, “I hope you will return soon… Setsuna.”

Chiu bowed at the display, “Chiu hopes you make Miss Curator Konoka happy again.”

They walked home together, as Chisame said to Chiu, “You know… Fable or not, I don’t think everyone will believe us, when we tell them.”

Chiu insisted, “We’d better let _them_ decide, just before the exhibit is ready.”

Chisame declared, “Let’s agree not to tell anyone.  For Miss Konoe; she _did_ say that we cannot breathe a word.”

Chiu nodded, “Chiu agrees.”

They left the museum, hoping that the exhibit will _now_ be open.

 

**_Outside the museum…_ **

That night, a girl with wings appeared and saw the Setsuna mannequin, from the glass window.  She then swiftly went inside, without breaking any windows, and placed a small flower by the case.  She then left, looking at the mannequin again.

“Miss Konoka…” she said, “You wanted me immortalized, just to see me again.”

The girl with wings was the hero, Setsuna.

_I promise… One day… I’ll return to you…_

She flew off and disappeared into the dark sky.

She may be a Tenkai-Ryu bird-demon descendant and a young girl, but she knows how to cheer her friends up… _especially_ her only true friend.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Konoka appeared and found the flower.  She picked it up and thought it was from Setsuna… which is was.  She held it tight and smiled.

“See-Chan…”

She left the exhibit with a smile on her face.

****

* * *

**_Although she is gone, she is watching over everybody now, including Konoka.  
Her legend… lives on…_ **


End file.
